


I Don't Get Drunk, I Get Awesome!

by BigFootGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen, Heavy Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFootGirl/pseuds/BigFootGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble inspired by a flask. Not THE flask, but A flask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Get Drunk, I Get Awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> Standard I-don’t-own-anything, blah blah blah. This story takes place somewhere in season 8 and is inspired by a flask. Total one-shot.

It was a rare event when the Winchester boys actually ventured into the town of Lisbon, Kansas, but they were running low on supplies and were starting to get on each other’s nerves, so it was decided that they would drive into town, split up for a few hours, and meet back at the Impala at seven.

Dean got through his list pretty quick (it constituted mainly herbs, spices, and alcohol) and, after dropping off his purchases in the trunk of his baby, he headed towards the nearest bar. It was here, two hours later, that his hulking baby brother found him laughing at a frankly pretty boring story.

“Hey, Dean, ready to go?”

“Sammy! Hey! Sit down, have a beer!” Dean was unusually cheerful and that’s when Sam took a proper look at his elder brother.

“Are you drunk?” Sam asked as he helped his shorter sibling out of the bar and to the car parked across the street.

“No; I don’t get drunk, I get awesome!” Dean proclaimed as Sam took the keys from Dean’s pocket and dumped the inebriated hunter in the passenger’s seat before shutting the door, grabbing the bags that had thankfully not been stolen and placing them in the car’s trunk.

Coming around to the driver’s side, Sam discovered that his brother had decided to take a nap on both of the car’s front seats. Moving Dean so that he was leaning on the passenger’s side door, Sam got in, shut the door, and turned on the ignition. As he maneuvered the vehicle out of its parking space and onto the road, Dean leaned his head on his little brother’s shoulder.

“I love you, Sammy.”

“I know.”

“And I’m really awesome.”

“Yep.”


End file.
